


House Party

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [4]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	House Party

Your mother didn’t mention if she had heard from your father by the time that weekend rolled around. So, you and Vin made your way to a local party with some friends. “So Ben will be there for sure?” You asked your brother as you reapplied your lip stick.

Vin sighed, rolling his eyes. “Yes, he will.” He assured you. “Just be official already.” He chuckled.

“I’m trying.” You shot back. “He’s still all upset over me blowing him off. I haven’t even hooked up with anyone else lately.” You defended yourself.

“He’s just protecting himself.” Vin shrugged. “Also he’s probably trying to stay away from harsh things to violate his parole.”

You looked at him. “Like me?!” You asked. “I wouldn’t violate his parole. Even with the fun we have.”

Vin smirked. “Sorry, sis. But we’re trouble. Fact.” He tousled his hair right before getting to the party.

* * *

Clint had been told about the party, as your mother heard you talking about it. “Feel like crashing a party?” He asked the others.

“Always.” Nat remarked. “You okay with them knowing us?”

He nodded. “You’re my family.” He answered without pause.

“Then let’s suit up.” She replied.

“Can I use a fancy Iron Man suit?” Tony asked.

The others laughed, and Clint shrugged. “If it’ll keep you from pouting, sure.” He teased his friend, each going off to suit up.

They met back a while later and Clint rubbed his hands in excitement. “They’re gonna hate me.”

“They don’t ready?” Tony asked, earning a shrug. “Huh. I thought they would based on DNA.”

“Funny.” Clint chuckled. “Let’s head out.” He grabbed a ride with Wilson as Nat did with Tony.

* * *

As promised, Ben was there, and you went straight to him. “Hey, you.” You grinned.

“Hey.” He smiled softly, his hands landing onto your hips as you stepped close to him.

“I was hoping you’d be here.” You told him, your arms going around his neck.

“Yeah? Just me?” He smirked. “Or settling for me?”

You licked your lips, chuckling. “Just you, Ben.”

“Prove it.” He leaned in to whisper, squeezing your hips.

“Get a room.” Vin teased as he walked by, drink in hand.

“We just might!” You shot back, taking Ben’s hand and leading him to the nearest empty spot. You moved so that he was half over you, pulling him into a kiss.

Ben groaned, settling himself over you as he kissed back.

Vin watched as the crowd started dispersing, some girls screams reaching his ears. Chuckling, he shook his head and downed some of his drink. Licking his lips, he kept a hand in his pocket and perked up when he spotted Zoe. He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Hey, sweetie.”

She grinned up at him. “Hey, babe.” She greeted him. “Enjoying yourself?”

“More now.” He winked before biting his lip. “What’s the commotion?” Vin asked, looking around.

“THE FUCKING AVENGERS ARE HERE!” Someone yelled, making Vin’s smile fall.

Zoe raised her eyebrows and looked up at him. “For real?”

Vin didn’t need to answer as he saw Iron Man himself walking through the crowd. “Oh, shit.” Vin groaned, his shoulders sagging.

“Where’s your sister?” Tony asked, raising his mask.

Vin sunk back, as he was very intimidating. He pointed down the hall and noticed Clint walking behind him as Tony pushed through people.

Zoe looked at him, confused. “You know them?!”

He swallowed, shaking his head. “Just the Hawk.”

[Originally posted by gothictunnels](https://tmblr.co/Z2EGDu2T_rddx)

* * *

Your shirt was on the ground, as was was your bra, and Ben’s shirt, when the door flew open. “Hey! This room’s taken!” Ben shouted, turning around.

“Yeah, by us.” Tony had put the mask back down.

Clint stared at you as he turned the light on, shutting it back off quickly. “Get your clothes on. Now.”

You both scrambled to pull your clothes on. “What the hell is your problem?!” You snapped.

Tony aimed his hand at Ben until he stumbled out of bed.

“Party’s over.” Clint stayed and looked at Tony. “Grab her brother. We’re leaving.”

Tony scooped you up, making you yell at him. “Put me down, tin man!”

“Sorry, kid.” He apologized half heartedly as he walked out, quickly putting Vin over his shoulder as well.

Zoe jumped back, wide eyed,  as her boyfriend was carried back out through the party.

You and Vin were covering your faces in pure embarrassment, the second you were in the air you let out a scream and clutched to the metal. The wind was cold, but that was the least of your worries.

You landed at the top of Avengers Tower and crossed your arms at Clint. “What the actual fuck is your deal?”  

“Welcome home.” He told you.

“Oh no. Definitely not.” Your brother spoke up. “Take us to our real home now. Mom’s going to be pissed when she finds out.”

“This is kidnapping!” you glared.  

Clint shrugged. “It was her idea.” He pointed out. “Who do you think told us about the party? I offered to take you in for a bit, because she was ready to ship you off.”

[Originally posted by missnothingquotes](https://tmblr.co/ZKWlDd2QrKlkm)

“Yeah right.” You scoffed.

“Call her.” He countered. “Ask her if you don’t believe me.”

You watched as Vin called her and hugged yourself tighter when it went straight to voicemail. “Did she work tonight?” Vin glanced at you.

“I don’t know!” You shrugged. “I don’t know her new schedule.” You defended.

Clint rolled his eyes. “You don’t even care to know when she works. Come on.” He motioned to walk downstairs.

“She’s had the same schedule for the past few years. So sue me if I don’t know what it changed to right off the bat.” You snapped.

“Quit it with the back talk!” He turned to you before leading you both back down, Tony behind Vin.

You rolled your eyes, hating how he treated you like you were below a piece of dog shit on his shoe.

Vin squeezed your shoulder gently and stayed by your side as Clint showed you around. “How long did mom want us gone?” Vin asked, wondering if this was permanent.

Despite only deciding on a week, Clint chuckled. “As long as I wanted.”

The pair of you glanced at each other, feeling sick. “And you’re changing schools.” Tony chimed in.

“What?!” You screeched. “All of our friends!”

“Are delinquents.” Clint pointed out.

You hugged at that. “Not all" You countered. “Just…most…”

“You’re kind of judgmental, you know that?” Vin eyed him. “All of you.”

Clint crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, when the first time I met you, you smelled like beer, and the second time was at a house party- seems about right.”

“We’re teenagers. That’s what we do.” You defended.

Tony looked away, not saying anything. “Not all teenagers.” Bruce pointed out.

“Just because you’re smart.” You sighed.

“Do you have to always have the last sentence?” Clint rolled his eyes. “Your rooms are on my floor.”

“It’s not called having the last word, it’s replying to what you said. You know there’s this very common occurrence that the vast majority of people take part in. It’s called a God damn conversation. Not just adults looking down on teenagers, or treating them like they’re less than human.” You spat back, glaring at him, arms crossed.

Clint just smirked, shaking his head. “There you are.” He pointed to the rooms. “Enjoy. See you for breakfast.” His steps echoed as he walked down the hall.

Grabbing Vin’s arm, you dragged him into a room. “I can’t believe this!”

He was just as angry as you were and nodded. “I know.” He ran a hand through his hair before sitting on the bed as he thought. “Did mom not care enough to say something? To say goodbye? No. Just just let a complete stranger and his friends kidnap us from a damn party.”

“Are we that bad?” You asked after a while, feeling emotional all of a sudden. “Like you said, she just let a complete stranger take us.” You looked down.

Vin sighed and shook his head. “I don’t think so. There are a fuck ton of worse kids than us at school!” He was defencive.

You nodded but still felt bad. “Maybe she’s just trying to teach us a lesson.” You shrugged. “You know how many times she’s done that.”

“But to just get rid of us like some dog that won’t stop chewing on her slipper or something? Just pawning us off on some guy?” Vin looked at you. “I can’t forgive her for this.”


End file.
